EP 1 986 941 B1 describes a handling device for picking up a product. The device comprises a pick-up plate with a movable belt that is brought underneath the product in order to pull the product on to the pick-up plate.
A gripping device with a hold-down element is known from EP 2 039 632 A1. The gripping device comprises a first and a second gripper arm, whereby the hold-down element is arranged in between. While a product is being picked up in the gripping device, the gripper arms are moved towards each other, as a result of which the hold-down element folds in such a manner that the folds press the picked-up product against the gripper arms. When the gripper arms move apart in order to hand over the picked-up product, the folds are extended, as a result of which the hold-down element moves away from the product.
The later published DE 10 2011 109 967 A from the applicant relates to a gripping device with a plate for picking up products. An endless belt that is movable relative to the plate is arranged on the plate and as a result simplifies picking up the product on to the plate.
A gripping device for picking up products is also described in the later published DE 10 2010 023 337 A of the applicant. The gripping device comprises a first and a second gripper arm that are arranged such that they are movable relative to each other along a guide. Each gripper arm comprises a plate that can be slid underneath the products in order to pick up the same.
While in practice picking up products, particularly food products, usually takes place without trouble, it is difficult to transport the picked-up product quickly and reliably. It is therefore important that the picked-up product be put down accurately at a predetermined point in order to feed it optimally to a following working process, for example, a packaging process.
In particular, it can be that during an accelerated displacement of the gripping device, the product, because of its inertia in the gripping device, shifts in such a manner that the product can no longer be put down accurately. In the worst case, it can be that the product falls out of the gripping device during the transport.
In particular, the accelerations of the gripping device itself can lead to the product failing to remain in a predetermined position in the gripping device.
Because in practice it is not possible to ensure completely that the picked-up product is put down by the gripping device exactly at that point at which it is desired, additional human resources are required in order to check and, where applicable, correct the position of the product that is put down.